A choice
by athena calan
Summary: Everyone has a choice, don't they? what happens when you have to choose between the love of your existence and your beloved family. some things aren't what they seem and the smallest misunderstanding can ruin lives...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Wall to wall covered in paintings. All beautiful yet very expensive. The room was filled with shelves full of every type of book you could think off. Science, art, old classics, you name it, it was there. I've always had a soft spot for reading, that's probably the only thing that's kept me from dying of boredom. There's not much else to do when you're a vampire.

After living a 493 years you start getting bored because you've tried everything there is in the world but one of the things that I will never get tired of is swimming. The rush I get when I dive into a whole new world, a world with more the three colours on one object, a world busy yet calm and quite, a world with beautiful flowers that never need to be watered. A world where everything is old, yet every time I look in a different direction I find something new.

I signed and looked at the corner that was once empty is now filled with my suite cases and bag. I knew moving from my safety zone, from my parents and family was going to be hard but I have to move away from these castle wall- these wall reminded me of who I am, who I am trying to run away from I am hiding from however, 'you can run but you can't hide' especially if your running from yourself.

As I stared at the Walls I looked at the big painting of me and my parents, I always look plain compared to them. My father Aro Volturi; pale white as paper, coal black hair to his Shoulders wearing one of his black suit with the blood red tie that my mum got him- he also said he loved at colour because it matched his bloody eyes and also because it's good to wear the colour of your favourite food sometimes ( more like only food ) and then there was my mum, Athenadora Volturi ;her long brown hair with bits of red copper highlights that stand out in the sun light, her bewitching violet eyes, she too was as pale as my father after sitting on the throne for more than a million years, after all, her mother and father were the vampire queen and king but still she is one of the most exquisite, stunning women I have ever seen.

I always felt like nothing compared to her beauty even if she was a vampire and mermaid like me. Still my father told me I will always be his little angel. The angel of death - the one I'm running from... I, Isabella Marie Volturi am running from the angel- myself.  
Just as I was about to get up, there was a knock on the door. I opened the door and Alex walked in. Alex was handsome and beautiful to every human and vampire eyes, he had a dark and deadly look with his raven black hair, his red ruby eyes and his pale white skin. He had the power to kill all your senses at once making him the biggest fear in your mind but to me, he is my brother, I loved him like a brother. In my eyes he was the sweetest and the most protective person in my life.  
"You don't have to do this you know. I can come with you if you like." I knew that Alex would say something like this. In the whole family he was the only one who understood me.  
"No you have to stay here, tell me what's going on and tell me if they come to find me"  
I knew for a fact that father would look for me, try to reason with me. But not this time, this time I am going forever.  
"Well everything is ready; I will take you to the airport if you're ready now."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

I watched from the car window as the trees blurred by, as I turned my head I came face to face with Masen's big blue eyes and his wide smile on his little round face. Masen was one of the reasons I wanted to leave my family. He is my son, not my biological son but nevertheless I could raise him like my own son, for Jason.  
I would do anything for him but there was also the fact that I was running from my self -Masen just gave me a push to do what I really wanted.

Masen was growing fast; he didn't look like a normal one year old. After all he wasn't normal, no he was far from normal. Masen was the biological son of a vampire and human.

I remember the day like it was just yesterday, but it wasn't. I remember that I had been called into the voltera hall just like any other day; I knew I had to kill someone, to watch as the life slowly drained from their eyes. But today was different I could feel it in my bones, I kept walking only nodding at people as they went by. Before all too soon the great big doors of the hall were right in front of me- I stopped to take a deep breath that I didn't even need. I knew my father and uncles were waiting for me on the other side of the doors but I couldn't help but feel the tension coming from the other side. Just as I was about to take a step my suspicion was confirmed as I heard a cry of a baby followed by a rapid Heartbeat and one nervous breathing of a vampire. I push the doors open and the smell of human blood hit me hard like a brick wall but I was use to it, the smell of human blood. After all I do live with over 20 vampires. what I didn't expect was the smell of a baby but this wasn't just any ordinary baby it was different .I looked up from my navy blue velvet hood and saw my father Aro and my two uncles Caius and Marcus sitting on their thrones. Just in front of them stood a tall vampire with golden eyes- strange, I have never seen golden eyes that belong to a vampire and even more strange he was holding a short brown baby boy in his arms, which looked about 3 months old with big blue eyes staring right at me.  
"Ah Isabella, Come here my angel" said my father calling me next to his throne I slowly walked up to him never taking my eyes of the baby.  
" Isabel comes meet Jason and his son" said my uncle Caius as I came closer to my father.  
"Father, what is going on? Why are they here?" I said ignoring my uncle's invitation to see the strange vampire and the baby

"My angel you know the answer to that question" I knew that was coming I knew my father only called me for one thing and one thing only- to kill.  
"Yes I know, but I still must ask. What have they done?".  
"My angel, Jason has come here to ask for his death and his son just happens to be found with a human woman, who is no longer alive. she also seems to be the reason he wants his death"  
" Did he kill the human?" just before father could answer this Jason spoke for the first time since I came into the room and said "No! I do not kill humans" with a blink of an eye I turned to face him and raise an eyebrow at him.  
" How is that possible? You're a vampire! You must kill to live". Before he could answer me my father spoke

"My princess, that is not why we are here, Jason did not kill the human. She was killed by Alex.  
Now, now don't look at me like that Isabella you know the rules and so did Jason but he chose to go against it" he said looking at me straight in the eye.  
"Am aware of the rules father, I just wish to know what it is that you want me to do?" I knew the rules very well being the princess of this castle for half a million years.  
" My dear you know that I do not take rule breaking easily but this case is different, that baby is Jason's real biological son"  
I was the only one who gasped and turn to look at the little boy in his arms again. Now that I looked at him, he did look very similar to golden eyes, they shared the same hair colour, the same pale skin; the only differences were the innocent and childish ice blue eye with bits of golden in them that were looking around with interest and fear.

I turned to father," I cannot do what you ask me to father, I can't kill this innocent child" as father was about to say something I cut him off and said," I need more time, I need to know why his eyes are golden and how is it that, that boy is his real son" I knew very well that even my father wanted to know the reasons to one of those questions and my father only had one weakness and one weakness only, to give his daughter everything she has wanted.  
As he looked at me with gentle eyes," Please father just a few months"

"Okay my angle you know I can't say no to you"  
My uncle Caius spoke again "Aro! What are you doing? You must kill this boy and his child! He broke the rules"  
"Caius , I know what am doing, don't question my decisions" he faced back at me and said "You have your time my dear but be sure that his end must come soon, if not by your hands then someone else's" I nodded and looked back at Jason and his son.

_ Hope you like it ...Please review :) _


End file.
